Make you feel better
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty need something fun to make up for the passing of Prop 8.


"We should do this more often."

Scotty looks up to see Kevin smiling at him. They're naked in bed together, having spent the night at a hotel.

"Do what? Having to cheer ourselves up with fancy hotels after losing electorial battles against stupid fundamentalists?" Scotty sarcastically asks.

"That and the hot sex in king size beds, preferably with champagne and strawberries. But yeah, I guess the circumstances could've been better." Kevin agrees.

It was after several days of sulking and depression they had decided to spoil themselves with a weekend away from the world, with only each other in a nice hotelroom. Scotty had happily payed half, enjoying the fact that he could. They had left home on Friday, carefully not telling anyone connected to the Walker family where they were going to be.

It was now Saturday and almost noon. Scotty wraps his arms tighter around Kevin's chest, feeling the strength coming from Kevin. It felt warm and protective, just what he needed right now.

"I'm getting hungry." Scotty whines.

"We should order room service and eat in bed. I wonder if they're still serving breakfast." Kevin says, glacing at the clock across the room. He spots the room service menue on the small desk by the window, but feels incapable of getting up to get it. Scotty's head on his shoulder and the small circles Scotty's finger makes on his belly are too good to give up.

"No breakfast?" Scotty asks in a childish voice. He raises his head to look at Kevin, and his pouty face makes Kevin laugh. Kevin explains how he doesn't want to get up, urging Scotty to sigh heavily and go up and get the leathery black menue.

He crawls back into bed, cuddling up with Kevin again so they can both look at the selection. They decide on some sandwiches and juice and Kevin insists on getting a coffee with an extra shot of espresso in it.

"If you want any more love-making in this bed, I need some energy." Kevin motivates his decision. "I'm not 25 anymore." He then adds.

Kevin places their order and gets out of bed.

"I can't answer the door like this, now can I?" He replies to Scotty's disappointed moans when being left alone in the bed.

When their food had been delivered Kevin quickly undresses again and goes back into bed.

"It's gonna get all crummy." Scotty says, looking at the delicious sandwiches,

"Sweetie," Kevin says while sliding under the covers. "Are we in a bad mood today?" He kisses Scotty's lips when asking, feeling them relax when touched.

"No, Kev, not really." Scotty says. "I'm sorry, it's just one of those days." Scotty shrugs and tends to the juice.

"I guess I have to work harder on making you happy then." Kevin smiles and kisses him. "You taste like orange juice."

"Really?" Scotty asks.

"Mh-hm." Kevin affirms, watching Scotty have a bit of the sandwich. "You're hot even when you eat." He then states.

Scotty blushes and laughs, making tiny pieces of sandwich fall out of his mouth.

"I don't know anyone else I can see do this and still want to have passionate sex with.

Scotty looks embarrassed as he chews and swallows, following the bite with some juice.

"You're evil. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Kevin says. "Not for this anyway." He wiggles his eyebrows in a way that leaves little for the imagination.

"Don't you ever think of anything else?" Scotty teases.

"I do, for example when I'm at work. Lucky thing I don't have you naked in my office."

"Only Robert." Scotty suggests.

"Well," Kevin says, slidig his hand on Scotty's back. "He is kind of hot, but you know, he's no you." Kevin kisses Scotty's shoulder, feeling his muscles move.

"Right answer." Scotty smiles, turning his head to look at Kevin. Their lips meet and suddenly the sandwiches are long forgotten. Scotty places them on the floor, not wanting orange juice all over the white sheets. He then pins Kevin down to the bed, only with the intention of making hot love to his husband.

****

_Sunday, before noon_

Kevin takes one last look around the room before closing the door after him. He picks up his bag and heads for the elevator. Scotty has already gone down to the car, wanting to get an "energizing candy bar" before the drive home.

A young woman, maybe in her early 20's is also waiting by the elevator. She turns to Kevin and asks:

"Were you in 802?"

Kevin is surprised to be asked, but stutters a confirming reply.

The woman smiles at him and nods knowingly.

"Uh, why?" Kevin asks.

"Well," the woman starts, looking very entertained. "Me and my friend slept in the next room and… you and your… boyfriend. You're quite loud."

Kevin exhales heavily and feels all blood in his body rush to his face. He doesn't know if he should feel embarrassed about being loud, which he most definitely is, or if he should be mad that a perfect stranger brings it up.

Before he has time to decide between the two the elevator makes a noise and the doors open. Kevin and the unknown woman enter the elevator and ride in silence to the ground floor.

Kevin exits as soon as the doors slide open, and rushes out to the parking lot, finding Scotty leaning against the car, eating a snickers. Kevin throws his bag in the trunk, while Scotty watches him.

"Hey." Scotty says, grabbing Kevin by the arm, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss relaxes him a bit. When their lips part Kevin sees the woman walking by them. She is quite undiscretely watching them kiss, smiling encouragingly at them.

"Who's she?" Scotty asks. Kevin takes Scotty's hand, opening the door to the passanger seat, ushing him into the car. He walks around the car and gets into the driver's seat and then answers:

"Just a fan."


End file.
